Honest Conversation
by alwaysbluex
Summary: The times Dan/Blair found them selves having conversations they couldn’t have with anyone else.


Title: Honest Conversation.

**Author: numbly/alwaysbluex**  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dan/Blair (friendship, … sort of), Chuck/Blair  
**Rating: **PG-13 (Swearing, some sexual content.)

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count**: 1,300.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **The times Dan/Blair found them selves having conversations they couldn't have with anyone else.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, I am just borrowing the characters for a couple paragraphs!

**A/N**: I haven't written anything in months, so … viola? I hope it's not out of character; hopefully it will be smooth sailing after this chapter because I already have ideas for the other ones.

_This piece takes place a week after Thanksgiving (1x09 Blair Waldorf Must Pie)_

She tightened the colorful scarf that hung around her neck, tugging at the threads nervously. Usually she wasn't one for keeping her neck unexposed, not as of lately. The nape of neck was Chuck's kryptonite, and she used it to her advantage. Even sex between them was a power struggle, to see who could come out on top, … metaphorically of course. The material rubbed against her neck in a way she didn't enjoy. She wanted to be bare and exposed. But she couldn't very well walk into school sporting the red marks she had received the night before.

Sneaking around was such a rush, it got her blood going, it excited her; but it never gave them the time they so desperately needed. Between class, social gatherings and keeping up appearances. It didn't leave much time for long, drawn out passion. Instead it was quick, and urgent, and maybe deep down that's exactly what she wanted. She figured with Nate there would be candles, rose petals, and soft music. But with Chuck it was the back of the limo, the leather seats, the faint smell of scotch and cigarettes, and lights of the city that never sleeps peaking through the tinted windows.

Never would she admit that she thought about that night often, it wasn't perfect, but it felt so right. His hands knew all the right places, and lips touched all the right spots, his tongue -

"Uh, Hi."

Blair sucked in a quick, deep breath, hoping her cheeks weren't showing the embarrassment she felt at that moment. Here she was fantasizeing about Chuck Bass, in the middle of the day. What had become of her? Slowly she looked over at who was addressing her and rolled her eyes in disgust. Her lip curling slightly; only enough for him to notice she didn't want him there.

"Humphrey, you're invading my clean air space." She said, sugarcoating her crimson smile before putting her hand out in front of him, gesturing him to move back.

He moved back slowly, his eyes showing how much he disliked her at that moment. He huffed, flipping open his beige messenger bag. She heard the crinkling of empty wrappers, and the clanking of keys before he finally pulled out what he had been looking for in his second-hand gap bag.

"You left this at my house on thanksgiving."

She looked down to see a ruby ring in the palm of his hand, her ruby ring. Simple, yet tasteful, the one her father had gotten her years ago, and she hadn't been able to take off since. Quickly she tried to rack her brain, figuring out how and when it had slipped off. And how had she not noticed? Chuck had kept her quite busy this past week. She hadn't felt like thinking about much else other than when they would see each other again. There was a fluttering in her stomach all the time, she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. Yet she had never felt better. Was it … was it, love? No, it couldn't be. Chuck Bass wasn't capable of love, neither was she, not to him anyways.

Dan resisted the urge to snap his fingers in front of her face; she looked like she was in deep thought about something. Right when he was about to question her she turned her attention back on him, and the sparkling ring that was still residing in the palm of his hand. Quickly she snatched it away from him, making sure their skin didn't make contact. It wasn't so much that he was from Brooklyn. No, it bothered her more that he could see right through her. She didn't want him knowing what she was thinking. Trust never came easily to her, especially someone who was so different than her.

"I'm surprised Jenny wasn't the one to give it back to me." Blair said, coolly slipping the ring back on her finger.  
Dan raised his eyebrows slightly. He had expected her to give him a withering glare, flip her hair and walk away. He scratched the back of his head nervously, something about Blair Waldorf made him nervous. Maybe it was the brutal honesty, though he was usually a fan of it.

"Jenny thinks you're still upset with her."  
"Yes, well … I am." She responded, her head tilting towards the sky, her face showing the immense disinterest she had talking with him. "She lied to me too many times, and if I can't trust someone, they don't deserve my time."  
Without thinking, he snorted at that remark. He watched her eyes go cold; her glare felt like it was piercing his skin.

"Come on Blair." He said quickly. "The people around you constantly lie, but you still like them and care about them."  
Blair didn't know how to respond to that, her eyes wanted to hit the floor. But instead the looked in straight in the eye, her eyes filled with coldness. "You don't know me Humphrey."

He nodded. "You're right, I don't. I really can't understand why you do the things you do. My Dad says you have a reason for being acting this way, like you're superior to everyone. But I really can't get why."  
"I'm not mean, I'm honest." She said in a calm voice.

"Honest?" he questioned.  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, honest." She said with venom in her words; never did she enjoy repeating herself.

"Oh okay. Then why did Serena have to leave in the middle of thanksgiving dinner to see you? What was so important it couldn't wait?"  
She anxiously bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to remember that incident, because her weakness had truly shined through. She feared being weak, being looked down on, and she most of all feared having to be stamped with bulimic again. That wasn't her that was for weak people, who couldn't control themselves. Not Blair Waldorf.

"How is that any of your business?" She defended, her mouth in a straight line.

"It's not." He admitted, shoving his hands deep inside the pockets. "I just wanted to show that you can be a bit of a … " he tried to choose his words carefully. "… Hypocrite sometimes."  
She scoffed. "How so? Just because I don't want you're dirty nose snooping around in my business?"

"No, because you except everyone to be honest with you, when you're honest with no one."

She had a strong urge to slap him, maybe because he was right. She was never honest, not with anyone, most of all she wasn't honest with herself. She tried to live her life inside a movie, but it never quite turned out the way she wanted.

All of the sudden she felt the familiar breath on her skin. "Ladies." Chuck said smoothly, sending a harsh glare in Dan's direction.  
"Chuck." Dan said harshly, looking away. He couldn't stand that smarmy bastard.

"Waldorf. I thought we were having a … meeting?" he said, his eyebrows rising slightly.  
Blair smirked at Chuck; she couldn't help but be excited.  
Slowly she turned to Dan. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I haven't had my shots updated recently."

"Come on Bass." She said softly, causing Dan to take a second glance at the looks they were giving each other. Before he could read too much into it they were walking quickly down the hall, their bodies nearly touching.

"Oh, it was no problem, you're welcome for returning the ring!" He remarked sarcastically to a deserted hallway.


End file.
